Weirdmageddon
by Weirdmaggedon
Summary: My first ever fanfiction, kind of a prediction for the season 2 finale, but mostly an alternate timeline. One-shot, though I might make a follow-up series if people want it.


Dipper looked into the vortex that had so recently formed into the sky, as did many in Gravity Falls at that moment. The all-so-familiar triangle demon hovered in front of his grim achievement as his nightmare realm and Gravity Falls became one. We were too late. It was the end of the world.

After what seemed like an incredibly long time spent staring at the end of the world's physical form, Dipper realized that something was wrong. "Mabel!" He ran deep into the forest before Ford could say a word. He was more worried about his sister than anything right now, and was not going to let the end of the world tear them apart.

Dipper's heart was pulsing as he tore through the forest, getting more fearful by the second. Soon, he saw a familiar figure standing nearby... Grey suit, shiny goggles, and a tiny tuft of brown hair... "Blendin!", he exclaimed! Blendin Blandin flipped around to face Dipper, "Oh i-it's y-y-you. I-i think I know why you a-are h-here. But... b-before I show you, can I please tell you something?"

Dipper was more afraid than ever now, but he knew he had to know as much as he could, lest he be bested by Bill. With an overly concerned look on his face, he said, "What is it? Why are you here?" Blendin went pale, "I-I'm so so sorry... I m-made a deal." He stepped aside, revealing Mabel unconscious on the forest floor. Dipper gasped.

Que Intro Song =D

Dipper crouched over Mabel, eyes watering. It couldn't be- no, that would never happen! Not to her! He glared at Blendin, "Do you realize what you've done!? This is all YOUR fault! If you hadn't been such a fool to strike a deal with Bill Cipher, none of this would be happening!" Blendin took a step back and started to pull out his time machine. Dipper screamed in frustration, "NO! You're just going to run away from the end of the world that YOU caused?"

 _"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,"_ Bill Cipher stared down at them fighting, _"NOT EVEN GOING TO GIVE ME SOME CREDIT, HUH? SO NAIVE OF YOU, PINE TREE. I'D SAY I OWE IT ALL TO YOUR INNOCENT GRUNKLE FORD... YOU'VE GOT SOME BRAVERY, KID. UNFORTUNATELY, EVERYONE HAS THEIR FLAWS, EXCEPT ME! SHOOTING STAR WAS EASY, AND I HAVE A HUNCH AS TO WHO I'LL DROP NEXT. DON'T CROSS PATHS WITH ME AGAIN OR I'LL MAKE THAT HOLE IN YOUR CHEST A REALITY... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Dipper stared at the triangle that haunted his life, considering its words... "Wait a second... did you say, 'Shooting star was easy?' Does that... mean...?" _"YOU KNOW WHAT'S FUNNY? KIDS THESE DAYS WITH THEIR OVERREACTIVE IMAGINATIONS! YOU AREN'T ONE OF THOSE! IT'S FUNNY BECAUSE OF HOW DUMB YOU ARE!"_ Bill's words made Dipper's heart drop... no, it wasn't possible! Anything for it to not be true! Dipper grabbed his bag and ran, and ran, and ran, as far as he possibly could. But the end of the world looming in the sky never seemed any farther. It was hopeless. At least, until he heard a voice from behind him.

Cut to the Northwest Mansion

Pacifica had been staring at the sky for a while now. She didn't understand what was happening in the slightest. Some kind of triangle monster had flown up from the forest and then a huge X had appeared in the sky, which beat little golf men and ghosts by a long shot! Finally she snapped out of her trance-like staring contest with the vortex, and she ran to her parents' room.

"Mom! I think the world is ending!", she yelled at the door. Her only reply was, "Not now Pacifica, we've got to fold the laundry. You can tell us about this adventure of yours later, ok?"

Pacifica looked out the window. The rift was still getting bigger, so she turned back and rammed her fists into the door as hard and as quickly as she could. Finally, her parents broke, and came out of the room. "Pacifica, what requires such brute procedures?"

Pacifica pointed out the window. _"WHO ARE YOU POINTING AT, NORTHWEST? HA! COME TO THINK OF IT, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW! NAME IS BILL CIPHER, AND I CONTROL THE WORLD. LET ME DEMONSTRATE!"_ Pacifica turned and ran as fast as she could, but was no match for Bill, who could simply teleport around due to his total control. Bill laughed an insane laugh, and then snapped his fingers. All of the Northwest family's most prized possessions slowly melted away into mud.

 _"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AND CLEAN THIS MESS UP! IN FACT, I THINK THERE'S QUITE A FEW PEOPLE WHO THINK THAT THE END OF THE WORLD IS A MESS THEY CAN CLEAN. NO HINTS, DUH!"_

Pacifica had all but forgotten that her parents had been behind her throughout this whole landslide of events. Her parents grabbed her by the arms and ran outside, where they saw many other townsfolk gaping and pointing at the vortex in the sky. She recognized the red hair of Wendy's family, two people about her age who she swore she'd seen at a party or two, and finally an elderly woman she couldn't recognize. The rift seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. Things were going downhill really, really fast.

Cut to The Mystery Shack

Soos, Grunkle Stan, and Grunkle Ford sat on the porch looking into the sky. Stan glared at Ford, "This is all your fault, you know... if you had just stayed out of those kids' lives, none of this would be happening!"

Ford sighed. He was most certainly not in the mood for arguing. He was about to say that, but Soos cut in and asked, "Uh, guys? What is going on?" Ford turned to him and said, "The end of the world. There's really nothing that can be done to stop it..."

Soos jumped up, "I have to warn Abuelita!" He ran past before Ford or Stan could say a word.

Ford sighed, "Does everyone have to do that now?"

Cut to Prison

Gideon stared out at the rift in the sky. Why was it there? He hadn't summoned Bill this time around! He frantically tried to find a way to break out so that he could experience the full potential of the end of the world.

 _"HEY, HEY, HEY, RELAX KID! I TAKE IT YOU NEED SOME FRESH AIR, HUH? HOW ABOUT WE STRIKE A DEAL? YOU STALL EVERYONE WHILE I'M GAINING POWER, AND I'LL BREAK YOU FREE!"_

Gideon looked up to the triangle demon and said, "Deal!" Blue flames engulfed their hands, and Bill started laughing maniacally, then held up his fingers like a handgun and shot a laser at the prison bars. Gideon laughed too, then said, "Bill, you've just made yourself a dangerous enemy!"

Bill looked surprised, _"REALLY? WHO? I'M INDESTRUCTIBLE, SO IT HAD BETTER BE SOMEBODY BIG!"_ Gideon laughed some more, "I'm 'fraid it's widdle ole me! I'll stall them, sure... but whose to say I won't stall them by sharing all your secrets and devising a plan to defeat you? HAHAHAHA!"

Bill turned red, _"LOOK KID, I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE. STANLEY GOT ALL THE JOURNALS, AND THAT WAS THE ONLY REASON I EVER HELPED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE. THEN AGAIN, WITHOUT YOUR FOOLISHNESS, I'D NEVER BE IN THIS POSITION. SINCE YOU CAN'T STOP ME, I GUESS I'LL LET YOU OFF THE HOOK. IT'S FUNNIER THIS WAY!"_

Gideon stared the demon in the eye, "Let's do this!" Bill was already far in the distance, and Gideon payed just enough attention to see the top get blown off of the town hall. He took his best guess as to the location of his previous arch-nemesis, Dipper Pines, and started running.

Cut to Dipper

Dipper turned around, and realized where he was. Wendy stood in front of him. She seemed to have taken on a Native American facepaint, as if to show her readiness for the war. "I know one thing about what's happening, and that is that it isn't good... Seriously, what IS happening?"

Dipper explained as quickly as possible about Bill, and the end of the world. "I don't know a lot of the details myself, but one thing is certain; we need to get out of here RIGHT NOW!" Wendy looked at the sky and said, "Dipper, you've always been brave. It's not over yet. We still have a chance. We need to stop Bill before he destroys the world. Remember, we have nowhere to run! We need to meet up with your Grunkle Ford and Stan at the Mystery Shack before it's too late!"

Dipper thought as carefully as he could in those few seconds, then started running, before he was eye-to-eye with Bill Cipher once more. _"BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE, EH? I'M AFRAID WHAT YOUR GRUNKLE SAID IS MORE FITTING HERE. YOU'RE TOO LATE. SPEAKING OF WHICH, LET ME GIVE YOU A TASTE OF MY NIGHTMARE REALM!"_

Dipper stared at the vortex as a huge beast seemingly walked on air down to the Earth. Bill laughed and started to transform, growing larger, and turning somewhat... 3D? Dipper stuffed a hand in his bag and pulled out his walkie talkie. His eyes became flooded with tears as he remembered what Bill had told him not so long ago.

Bill laughed his insane evil laugh all the while, and when he noticed his dimensional growth he screamed, _"IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Dipper heard Bill in the background and wiped the tears off his face, and shook the walkie talkie, "Mabel! Come in Mabel!" he practically yelled at it. He tripped and somersaulted into a nearby tree, hitting it with a resounding crash, causing stuff to fall everywhere. He got to his feet and saw the beast close behind him, so he ran as quickly as he could, soon reaching the mystery shack.

Wendy was already there, and Ford was filling her in on what had happened in more detail than Dipper's story. Dipper ran to the porch where everyone stood and looked back, the beast close behind him. Ford pulled out his laser pistol and shot the beast, killing it instantly. Ford put his hand on Dipper's shoulder, "Will you follow me?" Dipper stared at the portal, and regained confidence. "To the ends of the earth." Ford finished, "Good. Because that's where we're headed."

All the while the background town of Gravity Falls was being ravaged by Bill, whether it was by simply disappearing or from bill shooting lasers or any manner of odd event, things were not going well. Bill stared down at Ford and Dipper, _"SO I FIGURED I'D BECOME A MEATBAG JUST LIKE YOU! PHYSICAL FORM, DON'T MIND IF I DO!"_ Bill transformed into some kind of triangle of flesh, laughing all the while. _"LOOKS LIKE EVERYONE MANAGED TO WORK TOGETHER TO CREATE MY PERFECT DAY. SO MANY THINGS COULD'VE GONE WRONG, BUT EVERYTHING WENT RIGHT THIS TIME AROUND. FORD, YOU REALLY TOOK THE CAKE BY RUINING MABEL'S LIFE. DIPPER, YOU NEVER SHOULD'VE ACCEPTED! STAN, YOU OPENED THE PORTAL DESPITE ALL THE WARNINGS! AND OF COURSE, MABEL, WHO LET HER EMOTIONS CONTROL HER. THE ONLY PERSON WHO DIDN'T INFLUENCE THIS DOOM IS SOOS... I'LL LEAVE YOU TO PONDER WHAT YOU'VE DONE, CAUSE I'VE GOTTA GO CAUSE SOOS SOME PAIN!"_

Bill transformed into a steel form and attained a rustic voice, making his laugh sound slightly less insane. _"HEY, PINE TREE, DON'T WORRY. IT'LL ALL BE OVER BEFORE YOU KNOW IT! IN FACT, I'LL EVEN CRACK A DEAL! I'LL PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY, FREE OF CHARGE!"_

Ford looked at Dipper and said with urgency, "We need to get down to the basement. I have a plan to defeat Bill, and it might be our only chance..." He turned to Stan, "I need you to call Soos; tell him to get what remains of the dimensional rift."

Dipper and Ford ran to the shack and got in the elevator. Ford pressed the "3" button on the panel, and they started to fall. At the portal room, Ford sighed. "It wasn't a very good decision I made, asking you to stay, was it?" Dipper looked at Ford quizzically and then realized what he meant. "Yeah... I mean, I'd love to stay, but Mabel helped me so much."

Alarmed, Ford looked Dipper in the eye, "Helped? Don't tell me..." Dipper started to cry, then, trying to stay as stable as possible, replied, "Sh-she's unconscious... I hope. B-bill seems t-to think she's d-d-dead..."

Cut to Soos' house

Soos had been talking with Abuelita about the end of the world when he got the call from Stan informing him of his new task. He hugged Abuelita but flinched and fell over when he heard an incredible thunder-crash.

He ran outside and saw Bill laughing, _"HAHAHAHA! THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM! I DO HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING MY WRATH! HEY, YOU TWO, EVER WONDERED WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE HELPLESS TWO DIMENSIONAL TRIANGLES? TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!"_

Somewhere in the distance a couple was turned into triangles, which shortly thereafter fell to the ground. Unable to move, the screams of the triangles added to the chaos that was happening. Soos ran back inside.

Cut to the Mystery Shack

Stan and Wendy entered the portal room after a lengthy conversation between Dipper and Ford. Wendy, as it was her first time, was quite impressed by all the machinery. "Wow. What is the purpose of this place?" Ford glanced at Wendy and replied, "It's a portal I built a long, long time ago. I got trapped in it and Stan got me out, but that triggered a chain of events that resulted in the end of the world. Fortunately, I have a plan to use this thing to stop the end of the world too. We can't talk about it now though, as Bill could be watching us.

Bill appeared, seemingly summoned by Ford's fears, _"YEA, I COULD BE WATCHING YOU. JUST REMEMBER, I KNOW EVERYTHING. YOU HAVEN'T GOT ANY REASON TO HIDE THAT FACT! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

Blue light started to flood the room, causing everyone to cover their eyes. Bill laughed as particles of some magical sort started to flow into him. _"WELL, I'VE GOTTA GO! THE WORLD IS ENDING AND NOBODY SHOULD MISS IT!"_

Cut to Soos' house

Soos stared outside, where Bill had recently disappeared. Bill reappeared, closer to the center of the town, and looking different. It was like Bill was cracking, his eye completely white, and blue particles flying towards him. There was a huge explosion, and Bill shattered. In his place was a giant black pyramid. Bill's maniac laughter filled the whole town.

 _"FOR A TRILLION YEARS I'VE BEEN TRAPPED IN MY OWN DECAYING DIMENSION! NOW, FINALLY, I HAVE A DIMENSION ALL TO MYSELF, AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME! THE PROPHECY HAS BEEN FULFILLED!"_

A huge purple shock-wave emanated from Bill, turning everything it touched into something insane. Cows growing extra legs, birds becoming flying frogs, sometimes even houses into ducks! Soos braced himself for his impending doom, but nothing happened. He was fine. He then realized that Abuelita was still inside, and rushed in trying to find her.

It was too late. Abuelita, rather than sitting in her armchair, had become one. Soos, head hung low, approached her. Before he reached her, she said, "I'll be fine. You go help the others." Soos kissed her on what he assumed was her cheek, and ran out the door. He needed to collect the remains of the dimensional rift.

Cut to the Portal Room

Soos walked into the room, holding a jar with what seemed like a peephole in the universe contained within. He commented, "Hey dudes, I got the rift stuff you asked for." He turned to Dipper and said, "I saw what happened with your sister, so I got you some nachos on the way here."

Dipper gladly grabbed the nachos and started eating them. Soos gave Ford the jar, and Ford walked over to the fuel input for the portal. "I never fully finished dismantling this thing. It may be broken beyond repair, but with the right power we should be able to create a hole large enough for our plans."

Soos looked at Ford and asked, "So... about that, what exactly are our plans?" Ford replied, "I think we might stand a chance if we use the dimensional rift to take power out of the universe and use it to create a hole in space-time. It'd be like what you did with wishing for a portal out of Stan's head to appear, but instead of in the Mindscape, it'd be in real life.

Soos nodded. "Great. So... let's get this started!" Dipper ate a fifth nacho, and a rope cage flew up from under him, catching him in its knots. Soos turned to him and said, "Oh, hey, dude, let me get you out of there! He took a dagger out of his pocket and approached Dipper. A laser flew right past his face, causing him to flinch. He was on the floor before he could say, "What?"

Ford pinned Soos down, and took out a flashlight, shining it into his eyes. Soos laughed in Bill's voice, and then exploded. Bill's original form appeared before them. _"FORD, YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT WITH A PHYSICAL FORM I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT! INCLUDING LOOK EXACTLY LIKE SOMEBODY WITHOUT EVEN POSSESSING THEM! IN FACT, I'VE EVEN CLONED MYSELF! THESE POWERS ARE GREAT! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME IN ANY WAY... SO JUST GIVE UP! I WANT TO HAVE MY FUN WITHOUT ANY DISTRACTIONS, WHICH WOULD BE EASY IF ALL OF YOU WOULD JUST DIE ALREADY!"_

Dipper looked around, scared. "The nachos tricked me!" Ford shot the rope with his laser gun, and Dipper ran out. "This is bad! This is bad!" yelled dipper.

Cut to The Forest

Soos had found Mabel and Blendin, and did not like what he saw. Blendin was messing with his time machine, and Mabel was on the ground, never moving. Blendin looked up and saw Soos, and started to speak, "Hey! You! Handyman! Do you have a screwdriver? With one I might be able to go back in time and stop this all from happening!"

The handyman replied, "Sorry dude, my task is to pick up this leftover dimensional rift and get to the shack, so I didn't bring and of my tools." He scooped up the dimensional rift with a spoon, and placed it in a case that he'd found at his house. Just as he turned away, he heard Mabel get up behind him.

"Wait- don't go! Take me with you! I need... to see my brother..." Mabel started levitating a foot off the ground, surrounded by a purple aura. Soos looked at her closely, "I dunno dude, you seem kinda, you know, demonically possessed?" Mabel laughed and kittens grew out of her fists. "Don't leave Soos... the fun is only just beginning!" She shot a kitten into Blendin, who was toppled, crushing the time machine.

Soos ran. He needed to get to the shack before things became too chaotic!

10 minutes later, at The Shack

The door was practically thrown open as the handyman ran in, panting. Ford saw the case in his hands, and grabbed it. "I don't know if you're the real Soos, but we don't have any more time. We have to do this."

Ford started to add the rift to the fuel supply, and the portal was powered on quickly. He flipped the lever, and the whole earth started to shake. Gravitational anomalies began, stronger than ever before. Meanwhile, Dipper was left completely in the blank. Gravity was failing, but there were no physical signs of the portal. Just then, they all heard-

"STOP!"

Gideon was at the door, looking enraged. "I know what you're plotting, Ford! If you reopen that portal, you'll only accelerate the end of the world! Just accept this fate, before you doom us all to something so much worse!" Dipper looked at Ford, confused. The author commented, "This is the only chance we have. If it fails, things will be much worse, I'll admit that. But if we succeed, then things will be much better and we'll never have to worry about Bill again. I have to do this."

The reset button was still in the center of the room from a month ago. Gideon ran to it, fearing for his life. Fires started to erupt from the earth, and the air began to bend and tear. Ford looked into the shifting air, and sighed. "I suppose you're right Gideon... maybe I'm being a bit too greedy, as always.

Gideon's hand nearly made contact with the button, when all of a sudden everything was gone. They were standing in what seemed like the frontal area of the mystery shack, except no shack was in sight. Everything was black, gray, and white. Forest animals ran past them. They heard Bill's insane laughing in the background.

 _"GOOD JOB, GRAVITY FALLS. NOW FOR ONE LAST ACT! I'M SO, SO SORRY TO ANYBODY HURT BY THIS!"_

The sky turned red, and the wind started blowing like mad. Ford looked into the sky. "So this is how the world ends. Out with a bang, but some kind of 'beep-boop'."

A hole tore open in the sky, all of the universe ever known and more shining through it. Ford looked at the new rift. "We have a chance."

 _"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCES A LONG TIME AGO, GRAVITY FALLS. NOT ANYMORE. I THINK PLANNING YOUR OWN DOOM WAS A BIT OVER THE TOP THOUGH! GLASSES, QUESTION MARK, FEZ, PINE TREE, PENTAGRAM, JOURNALS... WAIT A SECOND... THAT LEAVES A FEW. SHOOTING STAR I GET... BUT WHO ARE THE OTHER 3? HAHA, JUST KIDDING, I KNOW ALL OF YOU... SAD THAT YOU HAVE TO BE SPLIT APART SO SOON."_

Ford tapped his glasses. "Sorry Bill, but this is the end of your rampage." As if on cue, the rift started to cause a much greater pulling force. Gideon looked fearfully into the abyss, and Bill laughed. _"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! SEND ME POSTCARDS! BUY GOLD! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Bill snapped his fingers and everyone was thrust backwards. Stan practically screamed, "AUGH! What have you done!?"

Then everything and everyone was gone. Bill laughed. It was over, and the dream demon had won.

 **AN: So, this is my first fanfiction. What do you think? Should I continue the story? Sort of my prediction/alternate take on how Weirdmageddon will work out :D I tried to only use fact, and because of that I don't really know what the Ice Bag or the Llama is. I also assumed that the hand was the journals, because of what Gideon wrote on the prison wall. Anyhow, the universe is a hologram, I'm always watching you, buy gold, byeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
